


Pause Silence

by sabershadowkat



Category: Original Work
Genre: Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2020-07-12 04:14:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19940044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sabershadowkat/pseuds/sabershadowkat
Summary: Prompt: word groups





	Pause Silence

**Pause Silence**

Poems borrow permissions  
steal love  
mirror closeness  
bare selves, bone, cartilage  
pause silence


End file.
